


The Soobin Box

by Kingjeongjeong (kingjeongjeong)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Sharing Clothes, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Kingjeongjeong
Summary: Soobin finds a box underneath Yeonjun's bed with his name on it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	The Soobin Box

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something Ive been working on between Cherry Wine chapters, i hope you guys like it!

Soobin shouldn't have been snooping. He wasn't originally, he was simply looking for his hoodie that Yeojun had stolen from him. They always stole his clothes and usually he didn't mind, but he didn't have any clean clothes in his room. His afternoon class soon would be starting and he couldn't very well go smelling like garbage. But here he was staring at a box with a piece of paper taped to it. What caught his attention was the writing on the small piece of paper. 

Soobin

Soobin stared at his own name on the box and thought for way too long as to why there was a box with his name on it in his best friend's room. It was way too early in the year for it to be a birthday or Christmas gift, so why did they have this? Soobin debated on opening it up. There wasn't anything keeping it locked, just two little metal flaps to keep the contents from tumbling out in case it fell over. Surely it wouldn't be snooping if he looked through an unlocked box with his own name on it, right? He looked around the room for any sign of Yeonjun before gently opening the top. 

At first, he saw polaroids. There were pictures of Yeonjun and himself that they had taken together. Soobin felt his heart melt. It was cute that Yeonjun put their pictures in a box, like keepsakes. He picked up a particularly adorable picture of the two of them during Christmas last year in front of the tree in the town square of their hometown. Yeonjun had convinced Soobin to let them give him a 'makeover' and the two had matching eyeshadow looks to go along with their matching sweaters. After staring for a while, something other than a picture caught his eye. There was a piece of folded up paper; actually, there were quite a few. Soobin felt like maybe he shouldn't look at those as they could be private, but something in him reached for the paper anyway. He picked one up, and only caught a glimpse of the words "Dear Soobin," before he heard rustling outside of the door. He slammed the box closed and slid it back under the bed just as Yeonjun unlocked the door. Soobin gained his composure and sat on Yeonjun's bed as they walked in. Soobin stared Yeonjun in the eyes and they looked at him with confusion. "Soob, what are you doing here?" They took off their shoes as they asked the question. Soobin fumbled his words as he tried to remember what he originally came here for. 

His hoodie! Right. 

"I was looking for my hoodie, I have a class in 20 and my clothes are all dirty." Soobin pouted out of habit when he spoke. Yeonjun looked back from their shoes to Soobin and started cooing at Soobin's adorable pout. They walked over to him and grabbed his cheeks in a death grip, making baby noises at him. They did this regularly. 

"Aw, my Soobin needs his hoodie!" They pinched harder. "Soobin Soobin Soobin Soobinnie!" They pinched his cheeks until they hurt and Soobin couldn't take it anymore. He ignored the way his heart rate picked up at their actions. 

"Junnie please, I need to leave soon!" Yeonjun let go and smiled at Soobin with a look of satisfaction. Their smile made Soobin's breath hitch for a second. He pretended not to notice that either. 

"It's in my bookbag, I wore it to class but I got warm." They reached into the bag they left at the door and threw the hoodie at Soobin. It hit him in the face and he was filled with the scent of sweet vanilla and cinnamon. Yeonjun had the best perfume, and this was one of his favorites on them. 

"Thanks, Jun!" Soobin stood up from their bed, clutching his hoodie to his chest. Yeonjun walked up to him to look him dead in the eyes with a glare. 

"Return that. It's my favorite." Soobin flashed them a goofy smile and nodded. 

"I know." 

After Soobin left, Yeonjun let out a deep breath. They got anxious whenever Soobin came into their room when they weren't home, but he was their best friend. Besides, they had given him the key to his dorm before they created their Soobin box. 

See, Yeonjun was a little bit, well, a lot whipped for Soobin. They have been for years, but it got a lot worse this year. Yeonjun walked over to their bed and pulled the blue box from under it. They stared at it longingly, already knowing what was inside without opening it. The box started at the beginning of their junior year. 

Yeonjun had just come out to everyone as nonbinary. Yeonjun, Soobin, their freshman friend Beomgyu, and their two babies Taehyun and Kai, all went to Highschool together and grew into a pretty close-knit group of friends through clubs and sports. Yeonjun had finally figured out that maybe they were as cis as they thought and shared that with their friends. They all sat in a circle in Yeonjun's room when they told them. Everyone all reacted well, immediately changing pronouns for them and being really supportive, it made Yeonjun cry. That night, Soobin stayed over in their room. The two of them talked all night about Yeonjun, and Soobin asked a lot of questions. They were questions Yeonjun didn't mind, all respectful and nice. Soobin wanted to understand his best friend better and it made Yeonjun cry even harder. Soobin offered to stay over with Yeonjun since they were so emotional. They cuddled that night and Yeonjun's heart didn't stop beating the whole time. When Soobin left that morning, Yeonjun wrote their first letter for the Soobin box. They paired it with a polaroid from Yeonjun's freshman year, the year they realized that their feelings for Soobin weren't strictly platonic. The contents of the box grew every time they hung out alone. It now contained a variety of polaroids, ranging from pictures at arcades to pictures of them cuddling in Yeonjun's bed. It was heart-wrenching to look at, knowing Soobin would never feel the same, but it helped them express their feelings. They knew it would be worse if they kept everything inside, so Soobin box it was. 

Soobin's heart raced as he stepped out of Yeonjun's room. The smell of them on his hoodie filled his lungs as he held it close to him on the way back to his room. When he reached his room, he changed out of his dirty hoodie into the clean one and sat down on his bed for a few minutes. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell the letter in that box said, especially since it was addressed to him. If it was addressed to him, why did Yeonjun never give it to him? Were the other letters in the box also for him? Soobin decided he had no time to contemplate it further and went on to go to his class. He would just have to figure it out at a different time. 

It had been a week since the box incident when Soobin finally figured out what was in it. Soobin went over to Yeonjun's again, this time Yeonjun was home, but when Soobin unlocked the door, they were fast asleep. They had a note on their nightstand that was addressed to him, so Soobin assumed they wrote it for him before they fell asleep. It would make sense, they knew he was coming. He opened the note and quickly realized that maybe this wasn't meant for him to read, but it was too late. 

Dear Soobin,

You'll never read this, but it's getting worse. Every day I look at you and it gets worse. I don't know what to do. You haven't come to see me much this week but you're coming today and I'm so excited. I missed you. I wish I had the guts to tell you but I never will. I hope one day-

The letter was ripped out of his hands. He looked down and saw Yeonjun with a blazing red face and a scared look. 

They sat in tense silence for a few moments.

"How much did you read?" They wouldn't make eye contact with him, and Soobin understood why. In some ways, he had just been accidentally confessed to.

"Enough." 

Yeonjun started tearing up, still not meeting Soobin's gaze. Soobin went into panic mode. He kneeled down in front of Yeonjun and grabbed their face gently, making them look into his eyes. 

"Don't cry, Junnie, I didn't even get to react yet!" Yeonjun stared at him through the tears threatening to fall. They seemed confused, unsure what Soobin was insinuating.

"Junnie, I like you too."

Yeonjun felt their whole world freeze, then the next second their body was on fire.

"Huh? You what?" Yeonjun's mind started racing. Did he like them back? Soobin liked them back? What the hell.

"I have since forever Junnie." Yeonjun felt their face light up bright red, but a smile spread across it as well. They didn't expect an outcome like this, they had no clue what to do. Luckily they didn't have to do anything. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Staring into Soobin's eyes, they nodded yes. Soobin let one of his hands that was on their face slide down to their neck and leaned in. Soobin stopped just before their lips met, letting Yeonjun take the lead. They connected their lips, and just like that Yeonjun's heart cheered. They melted into Soobin's hands, bringing one of their own to his hair to bring him closer. Warmth spread through Soobin's body as he kissed them, feeling like he waited forever for a moment like this. 

After a few moments, Yeonjun pulled back, immediately staring into Soobin's eyes again. There was silence as they held each other, neither knowing what the other would say next. Yeonjun decided it was up to them to get the ball rolling. 

"You're a really good kisser Binnie." They brought the hand that was on Soobin's neck to his cheek and pinched the flexible skin. Soobin blushed at their words, but let them pinch his face. 

Yeonjun leaned in and left a few small pecks on Soobin's lips. 

"Yeonjun, stop! Can't speak!" Soobin tried to say between Yeonjun's kiss attacks. Yeonjun pulled away long enough to let him know that's the point; "no talking, just kiss." Soobin pretended to be annoyed, but he really found it adorable. 

"How am I supposed to ask you to be my date mate if you won't let me speak?" 

Yeonjun stopped the flurry of kisses when they heard that. They almost teared up, which wasn't a surprise as they did that a lot.

"Datemate…? Did you do research? Oh my god, that's so sweet!" Yeonjun hadn't told Soobin about gender-neutral terms for non-binary partners, so he must have. 

"Yeah, maybe I did a little." Yeonjun felt their heart melt as they stared at Soobin in awe. 

"After behavior like that, you have to be my boyfriend." They pulled Soobin into their arms and onto their bed. Soobin giggled the whole way down, hugging Yeonjun back. 

The two of them laid together in Yeonjun's bed, cuddled up and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @/kingjeongjeong


End file.
